The End
by lyss02
Summary: Suddenly one night Lindsay leaves to go to Montana but why DL. Contains NO spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**The End **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Who the hell would be ringing at 4 in the morning_ Lindsay thought to herself as she sat up in her bed she looked over at her bedside table and picked up the phone

"Hello" Lindsay said groggily

"_Hello Lindsay"_ said the male voice on the other end of the phone Lindsay went silent _"Remember me Lindsay I'm the one that got away"_ Lindsay threw the covers off her and tossed her legs over onto the floor so she could properly sit up

"What do you want Richard" The man laughed on the other end of the phone

"_Oh I don't want anything I think its you who wants something" _

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Lindsay calmly

"_Well do you remember this voice" _Lindsay could hear him pass the phone to someone _"Linds help he's got me please he is going to kill me I am at…" _The phone the woman was holding dropped to the floor then Lindsay heard a whack of someone getting slapped then the man came back onto the phone

"_Listen Lindsay this is plain and simple you want the friend back come to Montana and I will swap her for you got that. Once you get here I will give you further information…Oh and Lindsay if you tell anyone you Best friend Dies…" _Then the phone went dead

"Hello, Hello" Lindsay quickly called the airport to see if there were any flights available to Montana luckily there was so she jumped out of bed quickly. In the process woke the sleeping man next to her.

"Montana get back in bed its only 4 we don't start work for another 5 hours" Danny groggily said

"Um… No I got to go" Lindsay said pulling her pants on

"What do you mean you got to go this is your apartment"

"I just need to leave okay" Lindsay said as she left the bedroom and was heading into the kitchen with Danny following close behind her

"Come back to bed"

"No"

"What's going on Lindsay" _Okay he knows something is going on he said my name. _Thought Lindsay while trying to find her other shoe

"Nothing's going on"

"That's crap I can tell when you're lying…Lindsay open up top me tell me what's going on"

"I can't I got to go" Lindsay said while opening the door the door to her apartment and grabbing her bag

"Lindsay you leave now this is the end of us. When you get back from where ever you are going I will not be here because I cant do this anymore" Danny blurted out "I can't not know what's going on with you. You have nightmares all the time and I…I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. So what is it Lindsay are you staying or are you saying Goodbye?"

Lindsay closed her eyes

"Then I guess this is Goodbye then" she stated as she turned and closed the apartment door behind her leaving a heart broken Danny behind her.

She walked through the halls of the building and making it out to the streets of the city and finally letting tears escape her eyes.

**TBC **


	2. The Key

**The End **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The door slammed shut Danny couldn't even move he was in shock, he had just asked his girlfriend to choose between staying with him or leaving there relationship and she decided to leave. How could she do something like that? We had something good going on and she threw it all away.

Danny slowly moved through Lindsay's apartment and picked up various items of clothing from the night before. About 5 minutes later he had gathered and out on all his clothes and was now standing at the front door with the key he remembered the day that Lindsay gave him the key.

"_What's this?" Danny's voice started as he stared down at the small box which Lindsay had given to him _

"_Well normally on people's birthday's they normally get given gifts" Lindsay said smiling _

"_Okay can I open it now" Danny asked _

"_No you can open it once I have left your apartment. Remember to read the note first okay" Lindsay instructed _

"_Okay I think I have got it all" Lindsay laughed while walking to the front door to Danny's apartment and opened it and turned around _

"_Have a good night out with the boy's cowboy" Lindsay whispered as she kissed Danny on the lips and walked away. Danny watched her leave and closed the door ran over to the Lounge and sat on it._

_He slowly opened the envelope and looked at the text written_

_Cowboy _

_In closed in the box is something_

_I don't give out rarely but I think that you_

_Will be happy with _

_With all my love_

_You're Montana_

_Danny closed the letter and looked down at the box he slowly opened it to reveal a key. He picked up the key and turned it around to observe it when he came across something engraved it said _

_This is the key to my heart _

_A huge smile spread across is face he reached for the phone and dialled Flacks number _

"_Hello" Flack answered _

"_Hey Don it's me" _

"_Hello Me"_

"_Um…I can't come tonight I have something I need to do"_

"_Hey that's cool Danny we will do it tomorrow night" _

"_Yep that's fine with me could you call the others and tell them?"_

"_Yeah sure Danny I will see you"_

"_Yep se you Bye" Both men hung the phones up as Danny grabbed the key Lindsay gave him and ran for the door._

_Danny arrived at Lindsay's apartment he looked down at the key and out it into the lock and turned it the door lock undid and he walked in as Lindsay walked into the hallway _

"_Danny what are you doing here your supposed to be out with the guys tonight" Lindsay asked _

"_Well you know we decided to do that tomorrow night. Instead tonight I want to watch a couple of movies and have the person who gave me the key to there heart in my arms" what Danny was saying made Lindsay smile_

"_Well I think we can arrange that" Lindsay said as they moved over to the couch _

But that was history now Lindsay was gone Danny stepped outside the door and locked it with the key Lindsay gave him then slipped it under the door. He started to walk down the hallway feeling like something was missing without having Lindsay's key with him.

**TBC**


	3. Answering Machines

**The End **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

It had been a week, a full seven days that Lindsay had left those seven day's for Danny were spent at his apartment drinking or sleeping or maybe even a few hours of TV.

In this week Danny had decided that he wouldn't call Lindsay, Lindsay or Montana. At the moment he would call her name was her or she. Danny's train of though was suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing

_Ring Ring Ring _

Danny just let it ring out at the moment he was watching some cooking show that had appeared when he first turned the TV on.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The ringing stopped then the answering machine started then he realised who recorded the message on the answering machine.

'Hello people you have reached Danny Messer' Phone he can't or wont come to the phone right now so you know the drill" Lindsay's voice rand threw the Apartment

"Hey Danny it's Stella…well…Mac was wondering when you might be coming back to work seeing as though you have been off for a week. Anyway call me when you can and we can talk okay well bye" The call was over Danny didn't hear a word of what Stella said he was still trying to get over hearing her voice again.

Then he remembered when she had recorded the message

_It was a month after they had gotten together and the night before they had broken his answering machine by spilling some water on it. _

"_Okay so you have a new answering machine" Lindsay chirped as she brought the small box into Danny's apartment _

"_Yes I have a new answering machine that is so cool" Danny said sarcastically _

"_Shut up" Lindsay whispered while reading the back "Have you ever tried to read one of these instruction manuals in a different language?" Lindsay asked _

"_Well No" _

"_Then don't I found it really hard when I threw out the English instructions and was only left with a small selection of other languaged instructions that I didn't know how to read" _

"_I'm not going to ask how you threw out the English instructions" Danny said as he sat down on the couch and put his arms behind his head _

"_Yeah you don't want to know" Lindsay replied as she stuck a few plus into the wall then lights came on "Yes it works" Lindsay yelled at her success _

"_You get really excited over small things don't you?" _

"_Sometimes, are you going to come and record the message" Lindsay asked _

"_Hmm maybe later" Danny stated while turning the TV on _

"_Well…if you don't do it now I will do it" Lindsay threatened _

"_Na you wouldn't that would mean if my ma ring's up everyone would hear you and ask questions"_

"_And I won't be here to help you answer those questions cowboy" _

_Danny didn't get up so Lindsay went over to the answering Machine and pressed the button_

_Please record your message after the tone BEEP_

_Hello people you have reached Danny Messer' Phone he can't or wont come to the phone right now so you know the drill"_

"_You did it" Danny said getting up from the chair _

"_Oh and you didn't think I would" Lindsay taunted _

"_I am going to get you so bad" Danny said walking over to Lindsay who was backing herself away from the wall to try and run for the bedroom _

_The she bolted toward the bedroom but before she got there Danny had grabbed her around the waist and they had ended up kissing on the floor_

"_So are you going to keep the recording" Lindsay asked _

"_Only if you're going to be there to help answer the questions" Danny stated _

"_I will always be here cowboy" _

Yeah she was always going to be there for me that was complete bullshit where is she now. Danny then went over to the answering machine listened to the recording one more time then deleted it.

**TBC**


	4. Note Pads and MOO

**The End **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:** I found this chapter really hard to write because I am in such a good D/L high at the moment but I did it anyway so here it is. I had to add MOO in somewhere. Reviews Needed.

Another week had past Danny had returned to work but he still felt the same, alone.

Stella said earlier in the day that she would come home with Danny and help him clean his place up. There shift had ended and they were in the car going to Danny's apartment. The car ride was silent and it was killing Stella, so she decided to break the ice.

"So how have you been Danny?" Stella asked

"Have you heard from Lindsay?" Danny asked

"Ah…no" Stella said

"Right…so Mac wont tell you either. I mean come on we were going out I have a right to know" Danny's anger was now evident

"Danny…there must be some good reason why Lindsay left I mean she isn't back from where ever she went right. So it must be important"

"No when you have been dating someone for a year and a half you tell them things. You don't deal with it by yourself because there is someone else there for you."

"Okay I agree with you but something must have happened" Stella continued

"Stel can you please stop I don't want to talk about her anymore" Danny said louder then he should have

"Okay…" Stella could sense the desperation in Danny's voice and decided to change the subject. "So…your apartment is a mess"

Danny laughed "Yeah look's like a bomb has hit it"

"Well it's a good thing Wonder Woman Stella is here" Stella began

"Yeah good thing "Danny said as he pulled the car into a parking lot and they both got out. They both walked into Danny's apartment several minutes later.

"You weren't joking about the bomb bit were you?" Stella started

"Nope" Danny plainly said

"Okay what this place need's is a little order. You will go out for some drinks with Flack only one or two. I don't want you drunk and I will clean" Stella ordered

"No Stel I am not leaving you to clean my apartment by yourself" Danny said

"Get out of here this is what friends are for in the hard times Danny. Now get your ass out of here" Stella ordered as he left the Apartment

"Now where should I start" Stella began talking to herself "Kitchen" she decided

Stella walked over to the kitchen got out a few rubbish bags and started chucking in the old pizza boxes and Chinese containers. She had spent a good 45 minutes cleaning the kitchen. The rubbish was in bags, the dishes were all clean the floor had been swept. All that was left was the fridge to clean out

In the fridge she found mould food and objects that didn't even look like food anymore. The majority of the fridge was gone. She had cleaned the insides and was about to clean the door. When she closed the door and saw it.

It was a little note pad which had a magnet at the back to secure it to the fridge. On each piece of paper there was a little cow on it and it had a speech bubble on it which said MOO and in the right and corner said Montana.

Stella smiled on the cover of the note pad was what looked like a shopping lists. On it said

_Double choc choc chip muffins_

_Ice cream _

_Milk (moo)_

_Wheat lol_

_With love _

_Montana_

How cute Stella thought, Danny can't see this he probably hasn't noticed it yet.

Stella ripped the note off and put it in the bin.

Then the front door opened and Danny walked in.

"Stel look I'm not drunk" Danny stated

"I can see that. I need you to take these outside okay" Stella indicated to the rubbish bags

"Okay I got it" Danny said picking up the bags. He walked out the front door and to the garbage bin then started putting the bags in it. The out of one of the bags a little piece of paper fell that was scrunched up her opened it up to reveal the shopping list Lindsay had made. He read it out loud

_Double choc choc chip muffins_

_Ice cream _

_Milk (moo)_

_Wheat lol_

_With love _

_Montana_

He read it again silently, put the other bags in the bin then placed the shopping list in to his pocket. There were some things that Danny could let go of, but for some reason the shopping list held some significants with the last tree words mentioned.

**TBC**


	5. New Years Eve and Mac's phone call

**The End**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

_Why did she have to leave _Danny thought Lindsay hadn't called or basically had any contact with anyone in New York.

Danny got out of his warm bed and walked down to the fridge to get some water. On the way there he saw the picture it was Lindsay's favourite picture because it was of the night they finally got together.

The picture was on New Years Eve and the whole team was in it.

Adam had a beer in his hand and he was talking to Marty. Sid was trying to talk to Marty about his sex life but Marty was trying to ignore Sid, they were on the left hand side of the photograph. Then there was Stella who had her arm around Mac and Hawkes, they were on the right hand side. Flack was at the back with his head poking out. Then Danny and Lindsay were in the middle, Danny had taken Lindsay by surprise when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her just when the camera flashed, catching it all on camera.

That night was the night they had decided to give a relationship a go. Why did he get in this relationship with her because all she ended up doing was breaking his heart.

Danny then out the photo in a kitchen draw trying not to notice it. Today the team was coming over to his place for a little get together so Danny decided to have a shower and get ready.

Two hours later Danny was showered and clothed and was watching some football when there was a knock on the door. He yelled from the couch knowing who it was.

"Who is it" He yelled

"It's Santa" Flack said in return

"Santa. Aren't you supposed to go down the chimney?" He yelled back

"Open the damn door Messer" Flack yelled

"It's open" He yelled back as her heard the team coming in.

First there was Flack who ran into the room once he heard the TV on. Then Stella who came in with Mac and Hawkes bearing food. Then Sid, Adam and Marty walked in slowly and sat down on the chairs around the lounge room.

Soon enough the whole team was in the lounge room eating food.

Three hours later they were sitting around on the floor eating and were now discussing politics.

Suddenly Mac's phone rang.

"I thought I told you to turn that of" Stella said

"Sorry Stel it may be important" Mac answered

"Well who's number is it" Hawkes asked

"It say's unknown" Mac said as he answered the phone

"Hello Mac Taylor speaking" Mac didn't say anything else

But the others could hear a muffled voice on the other end of the phone

"Lindsay what's going on" and with that Danny's head shot up Mac noticed this.

"Lindsay I can't talk right now maybe later okay" suddenly Danny got up and walked over to Mac and took the phone out of his hands and out it to his ear.

"_Mac. Mac please this is urgent _"he heard Lindsay say he stayed quiet

"Hello Lindsay" Danny said in a mean tone and over the other end of the phone he could hear her catch her breath.

Then the phone went to a dial tone she was gone again.

**TBC**

**Okay this isn't as sad as the other chapters but review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Why did she leave Part 1

**The End **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

"What the hells going on Mac" Danny yelled after Lindsay hanged the phone up

"I…ah…well I'm at a loss for words I mean she knew she wasn't supposed to call me on my cell" Mac replied

"And what does that mean huh what were you two going at it behind my back or something" Danny said as he ran his hands through is short hair

"No Danny, nothing was going on. I will tell you tomorrow okay at the moment you aren't thinking straight" Mac said

"Oh I am thinking straight…" Danny started but was cut off by Mac

"No your not, If I tell you now you will do something really stupid Danny. You will find out tomorrow with everyone else what's going on. At the moment I need to head home to make a few calls" Mac stated as he got out of the chair and walked over to the front door and let himself out.

"Uh guys I think its time we leave" Stella said as they all got up, Danny on the other hand just sat there with a look of disbelief on his face

The others all got to the front door when Stella broke the silence

"Look guys I think I am going to stay and make sure Danny's okay and when he falls asleep I will leave okay"

"Yeah, make sure he is okay Stel" Flack said as he and the rest of the team walked away

Stella then slowly opened the front door and locked it behind her. She walked into the lounge room where they had all been before when she saw him still sitting in the spot where she had left him.

"Hey" she greeted

"I thought you left" Danny sadly said

"Yeah I just thought you might have needed some company" she replied

"That was nice of you" Danny said as he tossed his head back.

Stella then went over to him and sat down next to him.

"You know Danny you can talk to me when ever where ever you are"

"Yeah that's what's so good about you Stel you would never leave us"

"Look I don't think what Lindsay did was right but I must have been for a good reason"

"No Stel can you just drop it" Danny yelled getting up but Stella pulled him back down

"No I know she hurt you and I don't think she wanted to hurt you because she loved you"

Then Danny had realised what Stella ha said and looked up. When Stella looked into his eye's tears started to form

"Then why did she leave. I loved her to or was I not loving hr enough I need to know was it me was I the one who drove her away" Danny said as tears started to rail down his face

"It wasn't you Danny. Lindsay was ready to spend the rest of her life with you" this made Danny laugh as he looked away and went over to the draw.

"You wanna know the funny thing Stella" Danny said as he got something out from the draw and walked back over to her. Stella nodded her head

"So was I" he stated as he pulled out a velvet box. Stella's hand went to her mouth as she opened it. Inside the box was a white gold band with a round cu diamond in the middle of two smaller diamonds.

"Oh Danny I am…" Stella was at a loss for words

"Yeah so am I" he said as he rested his head on Stella's shoulder as they both fell asleep

**The next day in the conference room **

"You going to tell us now Mac" Stella said Knowing at the moment Danny couldn't talk.

"Two years ago in Montana Lindsay was working a serial killer case. They had no leads on who they thought it would be until Lindsay started to get notes left at crime scenes by the killer. Soon the killer was obsessed with Lindsay he would stalk her and hen they figured out that it was a man by the name of Richard Cunningham. They got leads on where he would be so they followed them. They got to an abandoned little cottage and inside was a message that said _you're to Late Lindsay My Love in_ her sister's blood. "

Stella covered her mouth in shock and Danny's face had gone white with shock.

**TBC **

**Okay should be over in one more chapter. So review and happy reading **


	7. Why did she leave part 2 The End

**The End **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**A/N: **Thankyou to everyone and anyone who reviewed this is the last chapter tear lol I hope you all liked it .

Mac continued

"Soon they found out that Lindsay sister being a detective and a protective older sister was trying to help her sister by tracking him down. Then before Lindsay left she got a call from Richard. I will play it for you because we have a recording"

Mac then got up and went over to the computer then the sound of Lindsay's voice filed the room.

"_Hello" _

"_Hello Lindsay. Remember me Lindsay I'm the one that got away" _

"_What do you want Richard" _

"_Oh I don't want anything I think its you who wants something"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about" _

"_Well do you remember this voice... Lind's help he's got me please he is going to kill me I am at…" _

"_Listen Lindsay this is plain and simple you want the friend back come to Montana and I will swap her for you got that. Once you get here I will give you further information…Oh and Lindsay if you tell anyone you Best friend Dies…"_

At this moment Danny felt sick in the stomach.

"Then Lindsay up and left to try and save her friend. Lindsay friend was also looking into the case and trying to track him down and he found out. Later when Lindsay was at JFK she got a call from him again we have another recording"

Mac then moved over to the computer again.

"_Hello"_

"_Hello Lindsay it's me again" _

"_Richard she better be okay." _

"_Oh she is trust me are you on your way to Montana" _

"_Is she okay" _

"_I hear you have a boyfriend Lindsay" _

"_What…no I don't" _

"_Don't lye to me Lindsay I know you have been dating for a year and a half. Any you know when I find him I will do the same to him as to your sister" _

"_No don't hurt him please I am on my way to Montana now I promise just don't hurt him please" _Everyone could hear Lindsay was crying. Danny found it hard to listen.

"That's all I can let you guys listen to okay" Mac explained "In the end she was only trying to protect her friend and you Danny"

"Is she okay now" Stella asked

"Lindsay got to Montana and got the police to come she went in got her friend out but was knocked around a bit in the process" Mac stated "he is fine at the moment she is in Montana with her friend."

"Then why did she call you that night at Danny's" Hawkes asked

"She rand to make sure Danny was okay and not physically hurt" Danny then put his head down in his hands. He then pulled out a piece of paper from is wallet and read it.

_Double choc choc chip muffins  
Ice cream  
Milk (moo)  
Wheat lol_

with love  
Montana

He then got up

"Mac I gotta…" He was cut off by Mac

"Go to Montana. Here is your ticket" Mac said handing Danny his plane ticket.

"How did you know" Danny said taking the ticket from his hands

"I would like to think that I know you just a little bit Danny. Go your plane leaves soon"

"Okay bye guys" Danny then ran out of the room and into a cab.

**5 Hours later **

"Hey mum and dad. I'm home…" Lindsay said but stopped when she walked into the kitchen to see Danny Messer talking to her parent's

"Danny…" Lindsay was speechless

"Montana can I talk to you a minute" Danny said standing up

"Yeah" Lindsay said as she walked out of the kitchen to outside.

"Go get her son" Lindsay's father said with a huge smile on his face.

Danny and Lindsay walked over to a lake that was right behind her parents' house.

"Look Danny…" Lindsay was cut off by Danny

"Mac told me and I am not angry with you anymore"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you if the circumstances were different you would be the first to know I just…I couldn't be blamed for another death because of this man"

"No one blames you Lindsay" Danny explained

"No one blames me when they talk but in their heads they blame me" Lindsay said looking down with a tear in her eye. 

"Look at me Linds" Danny said as he lifted her chin " No one blames you how could they you were only doing your job its not like you set out everyday saying I hope this person dies" Danny said Lindsay looked up at him

"Look I am going to tell you something but you can't go all blubbery and cry okay" Danny said sarcastically

"Okay I promise" She said

"When you left I couldn't function it was weird I don't know what it was it's just you helped me function everyday with just the little things you would do. Like make coffee and put just the right amount of milk in. This made Lindsay laugh "Then when you write the shopping list" Lindsay laughed again

"I have written a lot of shopping list's in my time cowboy"

"In particular this one" Danny then got out the shopping list from his wallet

"Lindsay them read it and smiled and noticed that Danny wasn't standing anymore he was knelling

"Lindsay Monroe I want to buy you everyday double choc choc chip muffins, Ice cream, milk and all the little bits in between. I want to be able to call you my wife and be there for you threw thick and thin. So the question is Lindsay will you marry me" Danny said

Lindsay had tears running down her cheeks she then started nodding frantically

"Is that a yes" Danny asked

"YES" she yelled as Danny went and picked her up and kissed her.

**Inside Lindsay's Parents' house**

"Yes he did it" Lindsay's mother said

"I knew he had it in him. He is going t make a great husband for our little girl" Her dad said with a smile on her face.

**Back to outside**

"I love you with all my hear Lindsay Monroe"

"I love you to Daniel Messer. You know I broke my promise I ended up crying" they both smile at each other and kissed.

**THE END **


End file.
